Eye Catcher
by Assassination
Summary: They were at the bar to have a good time and hang out, maybe even find someone who catches their eye. Well, a man across from their table has definitely caught Malik's.


**Assassination's note: **Woot for 'writing fail!' Don't really think this needs to be put on the M scale...I could be wrong though.

This was also posted elsewhere on Dec. 17th, so...yeah. This is kinda old but I figured that you guys should see it too. Another thing: I seriously don't know if this should be in romance or not.  
There's something that happens after this one - this one is, you could say, what happens before. So if you're curious, look for Declaring Rights on my profile, but this _can_ stand alone.

* * *

Altair wasn't sure if he should be amused or sorry for his friend whom sat beside him, fiddling with the bottle in his grasp. Someone had apparently caught the man's eye - which was actually the whole point of coming to this place to start with - and they were holding his attention. It was like Malik couldn't tear his gaze away, even if it would save his life, and didn't seem to care if Altair were to take note of it or no. The dark haired Al-Sayf brought the bottle to his lips, taking a swig before lowering it once more as his eyes remained intent on the one across the room.

There was a man who possessed such likeness to his friend, well..._looked _like him, but the way he went about his business was, in his opinion, flawless. Even if there wasn't that much light in the building, Malik could clearly see the man's shoulders rock whenever one of the other's companions said something funny, how those tanned cheeks were lightly flushed from how many shots he'd taken - dear Allah, the man was gorgeous. If he could he would make his way over there and ask the other his name.

'could' being the keyword.

Seeing as Malik had been bolted to the spot when the one he was ogling - no, _discreetly observing_. Really, he'd just been observing. It wasn't like he'd imagined pinning the other down on the sheets of his bed, exchanging ravage kisses full of desire and swapping saliva when their tongues would -

He coughed.

Yes, the other had perhaps felt his 'observations' earlier and had cast a glance his way. Allah, those eyes were like _chocolate_. The kind that was expensive but oh-so worth it.

Malik hadn't been sure if the brown eyed beauty had noticed what he'd done - like an incubus, a devious incubus who knew that the person opposite them was wrapped right around their finger - or had just brushed it off. Like a speckle of dust that deserved little to no attention at all. He couldn't tell if he should be hurt by that.

The man turned his attention forth, grumbling about this and that, about how he didn't want to remain here any longer than necessary. Even if Altair had brought him to the bar to escape the stress of work and life in general, to take a step back and relax with a close friend. Perhaps even find someone whom had tangled him in their trap - _ruthless_, _seductive_ and _tempting_.

He knocked back another few gulps, eyes narrowing a tad once he noticed how lax his partner was. It was frustrating how Altair could just fucking _sit _there and not have caught an interest in anyone yet. Malik knew the Syrian had a 'small' habit of luring some poor idiot into his clutches at some point. Funny...seeing as he, himself, had his eye on a certain man across the room.

Speaking of, Malik found that he'd once again looked over at the brown eyed being. A smile was on the man's lips, conversing with one of his friends and the blonde woman smacking his arm with a blush. It made Malik's blood boil a tad, just a _tad_, because he wanted to be the one that the man talked to in such a carefree manner - and kiss, kiss and touch and bite and -

A hand clapped his shoulder, taking hold and squeezing in a reassuring manner. This had the raven haired Al-Sayf turn his attention to Altair, whom was looking over in the direction he'd been gazing before turning his attention to Malik. Now the bastard was smirking that blasted knowing smirk, causing Malik's lips to turn downward.

"What?" he hissed.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Altair gestured to the other man with his eyes, turning his head to peer over to the group once more. "Worst thing that can happen is that he says, 'No.'"

That was a lie and both of them knew it. That was the _third _worst thing that could happen, seeing as Malik could be laughed at or have the brunet stare at his missing left arm in either horror or..._something_. It was still a sour topic and, honestly, he'd rather not think about that happening. He'd rather be laughed at or told, 'No,' than having the group stare - even have those melted chocolate eyes widen and become speechless.

"Are you insane?" was Malik's response. Full of frustration - dammit, he was frustrated and was starving for a different kind of attention than just the general. Maybe he made it a little too obvious..._fuck_. "On second thought: don't answer." he sighed, cutting Altair off just as he was about to retort.

A sigh came from his friend before the man then pointed over to the group, revealing that Malik's 'eye candy' had vanished. Seeing this had the Syrian let go of the bottle to cover his face with a groan. Well, there were two possibilities now. One: the brown eyed incubus had gone home or two: gone to do as nature called...or had been snatched away by someone else who dared to take their chance with him.

Dejected, he turned back to his bottle, drumming his fingers against the glass as a deep frown marred his features.

It wasn't as if he'd hoped that the other man would have stuck around and that eventually he'd gather the balls to get up and talk to him. Well, the latter Malik still wished had happened before the sudden vanishing act.

Altair had also removed his hand, cradling his own drink in his hands with an occasional sip here and there.

Just as Malik was about to order a harder drink, maybe brandy, he blinked once he saw his little incubus - he was a bit taken aback with his calling the man '_his_' - standing at the front of the bar, chatting away with the tender as if they were longtime friends. No. He wasn't getting jealous...he was just wondering if this was how people felt when another had caught their eye.

Swallowing thickly, he tightened his hold on the base of the bottle.

At least the other hadn't left or was with someone else. That was an upside.

The dark haired man watched as the other turned, getting a full view of just how gorgeous the other was - regardless of how he and Altair looked alike in ways, quickly averting his gaze once the brunet began to make his way past. Only to see that he'd stopped out of the corner of his eye, turning to look at him and Malik rose his gaze upwards to lock onto a flushed face accompanied with a carefree grin.

"Uh..."

_Wow, real smooth, Malik. Real smooth._

"'Hello.'" he heard Altair call out, feeling the warmth and reassurance of his friend's hand rest on his shoulder. "That's what he meant to say."

It seemed as if his hesitance meant nothing since the grin remained. "Hey, look...I was wondering if your friend wanted to hang out over by my table..." Muddy hues rose to lock onto Altair's golden before returning to Malik, voice trailing off as if worried that the offer would be denied. "I mean...if you don't wanna, that's fine."

So the other had noticed him looking over there, but didn't consider that he was looking at _him_. Not the cluster of friends. Or perhaps he had.

Malik parted his lips, about to decline because, after all, it would be awkward to sit at the table and what with his arm missing -

"He'd love to. He's been talking about going over there almost _all night_," Altair then pat his back before making a shooing motion, "take good care of him."

The bewildered Al-Sayf blinked a couple times, veering over at Altair and fixing him with a glare. He then swallowed and looked back at the brunet standing before him, releasing a soft exhale. He then reached for his drink and followed, listening to the brunet talk about this and that along the way.

Maybe he'd let himself enjoy this little bit of happiness and see where things went from there.

* * *

**extra note:** I have no excuse for this and nothing else to really say besides the fact that I truly believe Malik would call someone an 'incubus'...or 'cause I was too lazy to use another word and 'minx' bugged me after I typed it.


End file.
